Extra Dark Magic
by Woody K
Summary: Iniabi reluctantly let a corrupted Female Morgan rape him in a desperate attempt to destroy the Fell Dragon inside her. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


During Iniabi and Female Morgan's final confrontation on Grima's body, Morgan became the new vessel of the Fell Dragon. Because of that, Morgan began to remember every single thing about her past, as she was no longer an amnesiac and all the memories came flooding back. These memories included, but were not limited to her remembering her name was actually Morgan and not Phoenix. Also, as she was set be the new Fell Vessel, her appearance was slightly different than before. Her eyes were now a glowing blood red color, Grima's six eye design sigil was scarring her face vertically, running from the bottom of her eyes to her cheeks and was glowing a dark red color. Furthermore, her mint green hair was marred and dyed blood red and also had some black streaks mixed in. As for her Dragon form, Morgan's was even more warped that ever with her new abilities and enslavement to her master. Lastly, Morgan was plagued by the sickly taste and small of death and ash if Iniabi was to, say, kiss her or even make her suck on his penis as he would taste foul even down there.

During the final confrontation, Iniabi and Female Morgan were both facing each other, with the two separated from Cynthia and all of Iniabi's other wives by a forcefield that Morgan put up to make sure no one tried to back up Iniabi or interrupt them. Iniabi then try desperatly to fight Morgan with his Exalted Falchion, only for her to easily overpower him and have his Falchion knocked back and rest on Grima's scaled form far out of reach for poor Iniabi.

Female Morgan then pinned Iniabi down and proceeded to forcefully make love to him. Iniabi tried to use the opportunity to have sex with his possessed wife to drain out her darkness with love, but would try reaching her consumed soul in the process. Morgan, meanwhile, was fully enjoying her man making love to her and noticed Cynthia, with her having stopped fighting Morgan's servants and fighting the other wives as she watched on with a look of horror on her face. Morgan grinning evilly and continue having Iniabi plow her gloatingly as Cynthia panicked and bashed against the forcefield even harder to bring it down quicker, but to no avail.

Also, Female Morgan was seeing Cynthia bashing against the forcefield fiercely to bring it down upon seeing her hurting and abusing Iniabi. Becuase of thsi, Morgan had an idea to cruely have Cynthia shoved into the forcefield with them, stripped naked from all her armor as well her dress and than Morgan raped her as well while forcing Iniabi to watch. The same thing happened with Morgan forcing Cynthia to watch her rape Iniabi as well. The worst case scenario, was where Morgan would use a fertilizing spell and her dark magic to personally get Cynthia pregnant, but Cynthia ran away like a coward, not wanting to be knocked up.

The lovemaking between Morgan and Iniabi was quite erotic, with Morgan pretty much dominanting and raping Iniabi, who would be reluctant but would try his best to reach her deep inside her, even going as far as to try and drain Grima's influence out of her body through love. However, he knew deep down inside that she couldn't be saved, as Morgan willingly and completely submitted herself to the Fell Dragon, even having full control over her body as a "reward", but would be in denial the entire duration of the sex, hoping he would be wrong about the hopelessness of the situation.

When having sex with Iniabi and basically dominating and raping him, Female Morgan also used her Fell abilities and dark magic to have an edge over him and exploit her husband. Eventually, Iniabi would for the orgasm in Female Morgan's walls after who knows how many times he went in and out of her cunt, filling her with his semen and unknowingly getting her pregnant, Morgan would moan tiredly before collapsing onto her back and cuddling against Iniabi's side in the nude.

Iniabi felt tired from the sex, but managed to use the last of his energy to grab Exalted Falchion and shove it deep into Morgan's body, stabbing it into her stomach. He then drew it back out and stabbed it into her heart, before then drawing it back out again and plunging it into her body for a final time, through her spine, before drawing it back out and letting it clatter to the ground, covered in red and black blood. For the duration of being stabbed, Morgan looked pretty shocked and stunned as she felt the most agonizing and burning pain she had ever felt multiple times from getting stabbed, Falchion's holy energy was nullifying her Fell blood and being effective against her previously "invincible" skin due to basically her skin having hardened and being protected from normal attacks. She just stand there in shock even after Iniabi removed his blade from her body and she started to bleed from her chest, throat, and mouth and slowly fade into dark particles. Then, gurgling on blood and feeling her life draining, Morgan weakly stumbled into a crying Iniabi's arms and just hugged him, silently thanking him for freeing her and forgiving him for killing her, before fully fading away and dying.


End file.
